The Omega
"gaze upon the sky at night, do you see it? between each star lays an immeasurable darkness - that is me.. indeed, you don't understand.. this is to be expected.. allow me to simplify it for you: I am The Omega, the end of all things.." ~ The Omega The Omega is the end of all things, a being so powerful that it has been rendered a myth amongst the gods themselves - many of whom fear The Omega so greatly they forbid talk of it and some pantheons have been known to enforce death penalties on any who dared to suggest The Omega's existence is real. Regardless of the hysteria and paranoia associated with The Omega a brave soul by the name of Thrall has dedicated himself to making the gods face the truth - that The Omega is real.. and that it is coming.. History Origins When the Alpha looked over a newly formed Creation it became aware of a darkness within it that could not be explained - at least at first - eventually after much contemplation the Alpha realised that this "great shadow" was a part of itself, an embodiment of the Alpha's own shadow: knowing how dangerous this being was to Creation the Alpha engaged in a titanic battle with the entity - their battle would last for centuries and rocked the foundations of Creation, causing it to split into countless universes as a multiverse was formed from the shockwaves of the great battle between creator and destroyer. Ultimately the Alpha stood victorious and cast the shadow into oblivion - deducting that while too dangerous to be left within Creation the entity could not be erased entirely either as it was a part of Alpha itself. After this deed was done the Alpha retreated into the great beyond, deciding that it could now rest and allow the multiverse to grow without further interference from outside forces. Conflict With The Gods Centuries later the first of the gods were born, known as the Primal Gods, they were fierce yet loyal rulers of a cosmos still fairly young and as such they held power on a scale beyond those of their modern descendents - they safeguarded the ancient "forefather" species that would ultimately evolve into the countless array of life currently existing. However the Primal Gods soon found themselves tampering in forces beyond even their own when they began to channel into a mysterious realm that lay "beyond Creation" - as they did so they were greeted by visions of destruction beyond anything they could imagine and in desperation they tried to break the link but it was too late. Before the Primal Gods could react the great shadow was upon them, calling itself The Omega it declared it's intention to erase all Creation and began to spread across entire galaxies, the Primal Gods fought against The Omega and although powerless at first they decided to sacrifice themselves in order to save the other species of the cosmos. The Omega absorbed all the Primal Gods energies as they died yet continued its path to an inhabited world known as Iode - their it appeared before the terrified Iodians as a cloud of night that bloated the sky, it spoke to them and said that it would spare them in respect for the sacrifices of the Primal Gods but that ultimately it would return. Then as soon as it had appeared The Omega did leave, returning to the great oblivion and leaving the forefather species to survive in a cosmos no longer protected by the Primal Gods. The Great Sleep For mileena following the conflict with the Primal Gods the entity known as The Omega went into a form of hibernation known as the "Great Sleep" in which it floated in the realm of oblivion, during this time The Omega was not truly asleep but rather connected to the cosmos in such a way that while never interfering the entity watched via "dreams" the evolution of countless universes, from the formation of planets to the rise and fall of entire civilisations across all of Creation. The Omega would remain in this state for longer than any human can imagine but eventually began to stir, for like all beings The Omega could not "sleep" forever - eventually the great shadow would have to awake.. The Awakening The Omega would awaken on the eve of the year 3000 - at the same time the hero known as Thrall was born and The Omega came to realise that Thrall's birth was no mere coincedence but part of a plan by the Alpha to offer the multiverse a defence against The Omega, instead of going after Thrall The Omega simply allowed him to grow: thinking it amusing that the Alpha was concerning itself with Creation again. The Omega then broke free of oblivion and devoured the core of a galaxy thousands upon thousands of light years from our own, causing the destruction of billions - feeling refreshed The Omega swept over time and space as it began to establish itself once again into corporeal reality. Current Affairs The Omega continues its path across space and time - leaving a trail of destruction in its wake and although The Omega has yet to arrive in the Hall Of The Gods it has already began to possess prominent deities such as Zeus, Odin and Cronus: Thrall is seeking ways to stop The Omega but is finding himself fighting a seemingly losing battle against the combined obstacles of The Omega's vast threat and the gods unwillingness to believe it exists. The Omega has also created a "daughter" in the form of Delilah, who is set to seduce and destroy Thrall - though The Omega is all too aware of the paradox that has been formed due to the great destroyer creating life. Powers The Omega is beyond traditional methods of comparision, it is in essence the ultimate destroyer that has the power to erase all of existence if it so desired but for some reason it seems to content itself with relatively small scales of power (considering its true potential). It is worth noting that The Omega likely holds back its true power due to the fact that destroying everything at once is not nearly as satisfying as destroying it piece by piece. The Omega has often refered to this as a "cosmic game" and acts accordingly. Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery